


My Skin Is On Fire {And You're Holding The Match}

by Yol-Toor-Shul (Drem_Yol_Lok)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drem_Yol_Lok/pseuds/Yol-Toor-Shul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao needs assistance with his candle making, and Kris doesn't know why the hell he's helping.</p>
<p>Candle maker!AU (really I don't know how this fic happened)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Skin Is On Fire {And You're Holding The Match}

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first EXO fic, as well as the first time writing anything even remotely sexual, so I really hope that I can make this fandom happy with my first contribution! 
> 
> ((this fic is also available on live journal - http://drem-yol-lok.livejournal.com/638.html))

Kris stepped off the crowded, icy street and entered the candle shop, pulling the quaint wooden door shut behind him as a little golden bell tinkled pleasantly above his head, signalling his arrival. It was warm and toasty inside as he brushed the dusting of snow from his hair, candles burning in various places around the shop. It was his favourite place during the winter months. Shrugging off his coat and placing it on the nearby clothes stand, he did a quick survey of the shop, but Tao wasn't there, and neither were there any other customers. Was Tao out? He always left a 'Back in Five Minutes' sign whenever he went to get lunch, and a 'Closed' sign when he shut up shop for the day, but Kris hadn't seen either on the door when he had entered. He amused himself for a few minutes by wandering around the shop, breathing in the soothing scents of all sorts of candles. He took a bit longer looking at the custom made ones where they were lined up along the shelves, from simpler candles shaped like stars to those that involved multiple levels of burning, each level revealing a different colour when the first level of wax melted away. The most intricate candles were placed behind a glass case, and Kris stared in wonder at what lay within. There was one candle that was in the shape of a sitting cat, but the wax had been partially melted away to reveal the skeleton of the creature underneath, and just the skull alone left Kris staring at it for a few minutes, eyes drinking in the detail, trying to figure out how Tao could have made something so beautiful and yet so fragile.

Tao never told anyone his candle making secrets, not even Kris, and that was one of the reasons why he owned the most successful candle making shop in the whole city.

Kris hummed, dragging his eyes away from the cat and moving on to the next candle. Using the same skeleton idea, there was a long block of wax that had multiple wicks along the top, and half of the wax had been melted away to reveal the city skyline. Some candles were carved like flowers and plants and others had been cut like ruffled wedding dresses. A few were just a kaleidoscope of colours, and some looked exactly like food, the thin white wick coming out of the top the only thing giving away their true nature. He stared for a few minutes more at each candle, but eventually drew himself away, the question of ' _Where is Tao_?' on his mind.

He eyed the door behind the counter on the other side of the room, wondering whether Tao was in there working, and pondering whether he should knock and enter or just wait around a little longer. Curiosity getting the better of him, Kris moved away from the glass cabinet and found himself outside the mysterious little door. He had never been inside the back room. He had no idea what could be in there, but he was itching to find out. Reaching out for the handle, he paused for a moment. Tao had never explicitly said that he didn't want Kris in the back room, but would he be angry with him for possibly finding out his candle making secrets? It was ridiculous, the pent up curiosity warring with his guilt, but he took a deep breath and turned the handle.

Kris had barely shut the door behind him when he froze at the sight of what Tao had been working on, a strange flutter swooping in his belly.

Tao was humming as he slipped out the candle from the mold, brushing away loose bits of wax with a soft bristled brush. He carefully placed the candle on its base, trying not to leave any indentations on the still-warm wax. The candle stood proudly, thicker around the base for stability but slightly narrower at the tip, where the wick emerged slightly from the head. Tao had decided as an afterthought to include a little extra knob of wax at the top of the candle, because although his clients hadn't asked for it, he thought that when the candle first started melting after being lit it would add to the overall effect that his customers desired.

He heard a strangled noise behind him and looked up to see Kris staring at him, dumbstruck at the sight of numerous candles in all sorts of colours, lengths, and widths, but all of them unequivocally in the shape of a penis.

Tao took stock of Kris' astonished expression and then burst out laughing, his whole body quaking with the force of his uncontrollable laughs. He shook his head with mirth, trying to wipe away the tears in his eyes but he fanned himself instead, face growing hot as he continued to laugh. He tried to stifle himself with a hand over his mouth as he noticed Kris' slightly pained expression, but it took him a minute to compose himself, giggling at intervals as the laughter bubbled out of him.

Kris was still looking at him, now both embarrassed and slightly indignant at Tao's laughter. He swallowed thickly, a pink flush creeping up his cheeks and teasing under his collar, and he choked out hoarsely -

"The hell is this?"

He couldn't stop the slight crack in his voice.

"Welcome to my Secret Candle Workshop, Kris!" Tao exclaimed, throwing his arms wide.

Kris tore his eyes away from the candles on the table to look about the space. The small cramped workshop was full of all sorts of utensils, with large pots and tiny tins stacked up in a corner and row upon row of tools lined up along the walls. Other than that, nothing much else fit into the space except for the table and chairs that Tao was sitting at.

"What do you think?" Tao asked him excitedly, as if there weren't a dozen dicks on the table.

Kris cleared his throat before replying, "It's nice."

Tao beamed at him, nodding in approval before turning back to his work. Kris stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. He fiddled with the zipper of his jacket for a moment, but his hands stilled as he watched Tao work. Tao was deep in thought, his brow furrowing as he frowned at the large, thick candle in his hand. With one hand grasping at the base, his other hand reached out to tease the head of the candle-phallus in front of him, fingers and thumb working over the head as he smoothed out an offending lump of wax.

Seeing Tao's hands rubbing and massaging the tip with such gentle but expert precision made the hairs on the back of Kris' neck stand on end, arousal flaring in his belly; he couldn't stop himself from blurting out, "What're you working on?"

There was a long pause, and Kris felt his face heat up again and his skin prickle. He felt like covering his face with his hands and groaning at how stupid he was, but he was currently welded to the spot, watching as Tao slowly turned back around, face schooled into a completely neutral expression.

"It's for a hen party, y'know, when the bride-to-be has a night out or a night in with her friends before she gets married? It can get a little crazy, and I got an order in for these. Apparently they make a great accompaniment for the other décor that they're going to have."

Kris isn't sure how to feel. He just lets out a breathless, "Oh."

Tao watches Kris' reaction carefully, eyes roving over his face, and clears his throat. Kris can't be sure if he saw the faintest flicker of a smirk on Tao's face.

"Say, Kris," Tao says conversationally, "You don't happen to have anywhere to be, do you? Do you think that you could help me out a little? This is the last one."

Kris' breath catches in his throat and his heart races in his chest. He licks his lips. He couldn't even remember why he had come to the shop in the first place. The words replay over and over in his mind, and Kris stutters out an "O-Ok" before he even realises what he's said.

Tao smiles wickedly, patting the seat beside him, on his left. Kris stands there, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. And yet, he's moving, taking the seat beside Tao, who pats him on the back.

"There's still a few lumps in it, do you mind smoothing them out for me?" Tao asks softly, warm breath ghosting over the shell of Kris' ear.

Kris shakes his head dumbly, somehow not seeming to mind at all. Kris wonders why the fuck Tao is teasing him like this, and why the fuck he's playing along with it. He should be backing away - he should be getting up out of this chair and leaving and never coming back, but something heavy and coiling in his gut wants him to stay – wants him to see what happens next. It feels like a fucking outer-body experience, the way Tao watches him with hungry eyes as he runs his hands over the candle. He can feel himself hardening in his pants, his dick responding to the motions of his hands and the heavy scent of sexual tension and thinly veiled expectation. He shivers as his hands are joined by one of Tao's, both of them now stoking over the length. It's silent, except for the sound of Kris' fluttering, unsure breaths. He can feel Tao moving closer to him, feel his hand wrapped around his own as they move together over the thick vein on the underside of the candle. Kris should have felt mortified at what he was doing, but he couldn't find the energy to care; he felt as tight as a coiled spring, just waiting for the right moment-

He wasn't entirely sure how it happened, but suddenly Tao's hand was stroking the inside of his thigh and Kris' hands were leaving the candle to bunch in Tao's shirt, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Their mouths moved together, kissing and licking and biting hard; Kris' hands cupping Tao's head and tilting his chin so he could deepen the kiss. Tao whimpered and made Kris shiver as if someone had poured warm wax down his spine; the desperate sound making his dick harden further, straining at the fabric of his jeans. Tao palmed the thick bulge of Kris' crotch and Kris keened, breaking off the kiss as he gasped, throwing his head back and spreading his legs open to give the other man more access. Tao laughed breathily before capturing his mouth once again, sliding his tongue inside that wet, slick heat. He tugged at the short hairs at the back of Kris' neck and Kris huffed, pulling him up onto his lap, growling throatily as he felt his erection brush against Tao's, who moaned at the contact and started to grind downwards. Kris’s skin felt like it was on fire, flaring up at every point of contact with Tao’s.

They were both panting now, Kris holding onto Tao's hips as he rolled into him with long, undulating thrusts, moaning at the friction of their still clothed erections rubbing together. But suddenly Tao was pushing off his lap, leaving Kris groaning at the loss of contact and warmth. He stilled, however, when he saw Tao on his knees in front of him, looking up at him sinfully with fiery, lust-glazed eyes, an unspoken question lingering in the air. Kris' eyes widened and his dick twitched in his pants and he nodded, breathless, watching as Tao licked his lips, hands sliding up his legs to rest on Kris' trembling inner thighs. Tao stood, pressing a heated kiss to Kris’ mouth before kneeling down again to swiftly unbutton his jeans, dragging the zipper down. He sighed when he pushed Kris’ jeans and underwear down to his ankles, revealing his fully-hard dick that curved up towards his belly.

Kris had a moments warning before Tao was leaning forward and taking him into his mouth, suckling over the head and teasing the soft flesh with his tongue. Kris stuttered out a groan as Tao bobbed forward again, this time swallowing Kris all the way down until he hit the back of his throat. He gagged, once, twice, and then he slid slowly back up, cheeks hollowing as he sucked, his tongue swirling against the underside. He sucked harder at each breathy moan escaping Kris’ lips, fingers digging into his thigh. He then pulled off suddenly with an obscene, wet pop. Kris shuddered at the sight of Tao’s lips; swollen, reddened, and shiny with spit.

“F-Fuck my mouth,” Tao pleaded hoarsely.

Through the smoky haze of lust, Kris couldn’t be sure that he had heard him correctly.

“W-what?”

“I want you,” Tao rasped at him, eyes ablaze, “to fuck my mouth with your thick hard cock, until you cum on my face. _Kris_.”

Kris gasped at the confession, gritting his teeth as he tried not to cum right then and there. Everything was too hot; his blood was boiling in his veins and Tao’s fingers on his thighs felt like they were searing into his flesh.

Taking that as an invitation, Tao opened his mouth and kitten-licked the slit of Kris’ dick, moaning in satisfaction as Kris’ hips bucked up, smearing saliva and pre-cum over his soft cheek. He slipped his lips quickly over the head and sucked down until Kris’ dick brushed the back of his throat and Kris cried out, burying his hand in Tao’s hair. Tao moaned, reaching down to undo the zipper on his own jeans, hand fisting his cock desperately.  
Then Kris started to move. He was gentle at first, but as Tao hummed in annoyance at the slow pace he sped up, dick dragging over the stretch of Tao’s lips and crying out a litany of "Fuck- _ah_! T-Tao! _Yes_!” The pressure was building up, coiling heavily in the pit of his stomach and he knew he couldn’t last much longer. He was losing it, he could tell, feeling those eyes burning into him as he thrusted into Tao’s hot open mouth.

“Tao! I’m co- ah, _ah_! _T-Tao_!”

Tao pulled off quickly with one last hard suck, fingers circling around him and jacking him with rapid flicks of his wrist, his other hand working furiously over his own cock.

“ _Come for me, Kris_ ,” Tao mouths roughly against the side of Kris’ dick, and Kris is tensing, crying out as he comes, pulsing hot white strings upon Tao’s face; a guttural moan tears from his throat as Tao comes with him, spurting onto the floor.


End file.
